When computer code is released, it may be released with debugging hooks. Debugging hooks may allow a debugging tool, for example, to be notified when certain events occur. Once the computer code is released, however, adding hooks or changing the available hooks is somewhat cumbersome. For example, because of security reasons, some software vendors sign computer code and build applications that will only work when they are interacting with code having a particular signature. Thus, changing the code to include the additional hooks, repackaging the code for distribution, distributing the updated code, and installing the updated code, besides being work-intensive, may not be sufficient to allow additional debugging of the updated code at a customer site.